


Harry Potter and the Cursed Butt Plug

by PeridotLazuli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Top Ron Weasley, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotLazuli/pseuds/PeridotLazuli
Summary: Ron fucks HarryHarry gets fucked by dean and seamusHarry gets fucked by Draco and blaiseHarry gets fucked by snapeHarry gets fucked by HagridHarry kind of gets fucked by Tom RiddleHarry gets fucked by Crabbe and GoyleHarry fucks CollinHarry gets fucked by CormacHarry gets fucked by fred and George





	1. Ron and Harry

Harry Potter was in his sixth year of Hogwarts. With Voldemorts return and the death of Sirius last year he wasn't the happiest in his sixth year at Hogwarts. It was winter time, and the snow had settled outside, meaning most people wanted to travel to Hogsmeade or snow fight outside, but not Harry. Out of boredom, Harry was in the library, sifting through a random book about Hogswarts and certain cursed objects inside of it.

Flicking between the pages, aimlessly, and found the a picture of- wait is that a butt plug? Harry opened the page fully and saw the inked drawing off a black, shining butt plug under the title "The Cursed Anus Toy". He kept reading:

" _Whomever inserted the Anus toy into their anus would feel immense sexual attractive to whomever they see first, this was due to the experiment of an anus toy marinated in love potion"_

Harry smiles to himself, "Wow," he mumbles, getting hard at the thought of using it on himself or Ginny. He tears out the page and shoves it in his pocket, rushing out of the library and into the boys bathroom. He checks if anyone is in the stalls, and when the results come back empty, he slams the door shut behind him and pulls down his pants. His 6 inch cock was still hard. He thought of Ginny as a dominatrix, commanding that he inserts the butt plug into himself. Harry is into this. He takes his trousers off completely, in the toilet stall, and puts his legs up against the stall door, he licks his fingers then closes his eyes, imagining kissing Ginny as he inserts the butt plug. In real life, he is fingering his hole slowly, his ass hair being pulled with his fingers. With his other hand he jerks himself, pulling his foreskin back and forth. He imagines Ginny, sucking his cock as the buttplug pleasures his asshole -- then he imagines Cho, kissing him and stroking his nipples -- then Hermione, commanding he massages his own prostate with the buttplug, which he then does with his fingers-- then Ron.. Ron?! Harry comes to the pressure, sending cum shooting across his chest, before he realises he just came to the thought of Ron. 

This isn't happening, Harry is straight! He removes his fingers and cleans his chest up with toilet paper, before washing his hands in the sink.

Harry tries his best to dismiss the fantasy of Ron fucking harry. 

The next week, Harry finds the page from the cursed items book, and notices at the bottom that you can find the butt plug in the room of requirements. 

He devises a plan, hell leave a message for Ginny asking her to come to the room, then, hell go to the room and insert the butt plug, the enchantment on the cursed sex toy should make him horny and confident enough to make his move on Ginny. 

He writes the note out:  _Meet me in the room of requirement for a surprise_

harry enters the room, the sheet in this hand. The instructions say that it should appear on one of the first piles in an ornate chest, if he wants it deeply. He quickly finds the chest and opens it, inside is the curves sex toy, black and sleek, with a shine so harry could see his own reflection. "I need to make sure Ginny is the first person I see so that I'm horny for only her and n0one else." 

He gets completely naked, and massages his cock. He lies back on the piles of chairs and starts stroking his dick. He lifts his legs and inserts his fingers, after sucking on them for lubricant. He pushes the butt plug through his hole, stretching it, making harry moan as he shoves it in, his moans go higher pitched as the tip of the large butt plug touches his prostate. 

He hears the door open. 

Suddenly the curse kicks in, and his cock gets rock hard, he hears footsteps and looks towards the corner of the pile for the effect to kick in, then -- Ron comes round the corner. 

"Hey Harry, Peeves (the poltergeist, not featured in the movies) gave me this note, said you wanted to see me-- Woah mate what you doing here then?" Ron noticed harry

Harry gasps "Ron!" But then the curse kicks in, Suddenly Ron is irresistable, Harry would never sleep with Ron, but suddenly, all Harry could imagine was being pounded by Ron's 9 inch cock that he had seen in the showers. 

Harry turns round, his asshole filled with the buttplug visible now to Ron, "Fuck me Ron!" He moaned.

Ron was hesitant, "Is this a joke mate"

"Ron, I want your huge cock inside me, please! I wont tell anyone, just please fuck me" Harry removed the butt plug.

Ron came over and grabbed Harry's hips, Ron was still wearing his School uniform jumper and shirt with trousers, but started grinding against Harry's hole, Harry moaned as he could feel Ron's dick getting harder, he quickly  unbuttoned and removed his trousers, revealing tight black boxers, where his huge bulge showed. He rubbed the bulge against Harry's hole , Harry moaned louder.

"Shut up, slut" Ron growled as he fell to his knees and seperated Harry's cheeks.

"Please fuck me ron" 

"I said shut up slut" Ron smacked his hand off of Harry's ass, making harry Yelp.

"Any peep from you, and you get another smack" Ron bent forward and licked Harry's hole, Harry tried not to moan but couldn't help it, Ron stuck his tongue in Harry's hole and swirled it round inside of him. He messily made out with his anus as Harry loudly moaned. 

"I SAID shut up!" Ron smacked the ass again, making a huge collision sound. 

Ron grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him round, meeting Ron's lips.

Ron messily made out with Harry, their tongues intertwining and swirling round one anothers mouths. 

Harry moaned as Ron grabbed Harry's ass, initiating another loud smack. 

The two made out, tongues deep inside the others mouth. 

Ron stood up and took off his top, and released his monster from the confinements of his black briefs. The huge uncut cock was decorated with a Bush of ginger pubes. Harry opened his mouth and sucked on the head of the huge 9 inch cock. Ron grabs hold of Harry's head from the back and pushes it onto his cock, making Harry gag. Harry Bob's on the dick, swirling his tongue around the head of the cock. Ron moans and grabs Harry's head, leaning down and sloppily making out with him. 

The oral stimulation continues, before Harry begs Ron to fuck him. "How much do you want me to fuck you?"

"I'll do anything! Please Ron I want your cock"

"Call me Daddy, and let me spank you ten times more, slut"

"Yes Daddy!" Harry turns round on the dusty sofa, revealing his bright red ass and black hair asshole.

Ron slaps Harry's ass ten times, each time making harry scream daddy.

"DADDY PLEASE! FUCK MY HOLE WITH YOUR THICK COCK" 

Ron lines up the tip of his dick with Harry's hole, slowly pushing it in and stretching his ass.

Harry moans as Ron's thrusts start speeding up. "OH! OH! OH! RON! DADDY! OHHHNHNHNHNHN" Harry gasps after every thrust, as Ron growls slowly, grabbing Harry's neck in one hand and his ass with the other. 

"Choke me daddy!"

Ron starts choking harry from the back, as his balls smack off Harry's taint, Harry moans louder and louder, jerking himself off.

They have the whole room to themselves, so they can be as loud as they want.

Harry screams as cum shoots out of his cock and over the couch cushions. Harry moans louder as the lasy of the cum squirts from his cock. Ron doesn't stop, Ron speeds up his thrusts, then pulls out and flips Harry over, in a missionary position.

"Kiss me, fag" Ron growls, as he sticks his dick back into Harry's hole.

"Yes, Daddy!" Harry pants as Ron chokes him, with both hands.

Ron leans down and their tongues writhe onto each other, the thrusts continue before slowing down.

"I'm gonna cum, slut"

"Where do you want to come Ron?" 

Ron doesn't answer but speeds up his thrusts.

"Wait Ron--" Ron grabs Harry's shoulder as he comes in harry's ass. The thrusts slow to a stop.

Ron pulls out, leaving Harry's hole dripping with hot cum.

Silently, Ron puts on his clothes and leaves the room, leaving harry sweating, lying in his own cum. 


	2. Who would you like to see Harry fuck next?

I started writing a chapter but all of the progress was lost, so I thought that it should be up to you:

Comment who you think harry should fuck next 


	3. Seamus and Dean fuck Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus and Dean hear about harry and Ron's incident.

It was a week or two after harry's encounter with Ron. Every since then, the two hadnt really spoken much unless they really needed to. They acted like it had never happened - or at least that's what harry thought.

Every Thursday night, harry went to study with harry at the library. He always arrived at 10 promptly, no earlier. This had eventually led to the tradition of Ron and the rest of the dorm's boys (Seamus, Neville and Dean) jerking off together. It had started when they had coincidentally all done it silently to the moving pictures they'd individually gathered. Dean had done it behind his bed curtains, and the others soon followed. It wasn't until their sixth year that they decided they would circle jerk together, exchanging their masturbation materials and discussing their sexual encounters. Harry and ron had fucked on a Friday. Now it was the following Thursday.

"So then what happened?" Seamus asked eagerly.

"I came in his ass, then left," Ron shrugged.

"Wow, really?" Neville was astonished.

"Yeah." Ron smirked.

"What do you think made him want to fuck you?" Dean asked.

"Bugger off dean," Ron took offense.

"Nah not like that mate, why did he wait until now? That doesn't sound like typical harry behaviour," 

"Dunno. He was wearing this butt plug when we started." Ron shrugged again, "Black and shiny. And there was a black chest on the ground open and empty too."

The group  fell into silence except the heavy breathing. Occasionally they would play soggy biscuit. The loser was usually Neville. For those of you who dont know what soggy biscuit is, it's where a bunch of people jerk off and cum onto a biscuit, and the last to come has to eat the cum soaked biscuit. Right now, the biscuit sat in the centre of the room.

"Who has that picture of Harry in the changing rooms?" Seamus asked.

The four boys were all jerking off to magic moving photos, that they kept in a box under their beds.

"Not me, I have that picture of draco," Neville smirked to himself, as he jerked off to the thought of draco hate fucking him.

"I have Cedric," Dean admitted, despite cedric being dead, he was fit.

"I have harry mate, but I'm kind of using it," Ron smiled.

"Aw man, oh well. Recap the story again, but describe harry in further detail."

 

After the session, and Ron and reluctantly ate the cum soaked biscuit, Harry had returned to the room, and Neville and Ron had fallen asleep.

Dean and Seamus were whispering though.

"I found this in Harry's drawers," Dean smiled, holding up the "Cursed Anus Toy" page from the book of cursed things.

"You think harry was wearing that and baited Ron so that Harry felt confident?" Seamus whispered, excitedly..

"Exactly." Dean smirked, "We should find it and use it on harry tomorrow. Harry doesn't have a lesson until twelve, so he sleeps until ten. Ron and Neville go to muggle studies at that time, so we should look for if then," 

"Are you serious?" Seamus laughed, hushed.

"Yeah, I wanna taste of that ass," Dean admitted.

"Okay, set your personal enchanted alarm to nine."

***

Seamus woke up, pulling back his curtains and finding  neville and Ron's beds empty, and harry fast asleep in his own. 

Dean was already awake, and was crawling under Harry's bed, searching for the butt plug. 

He shuffled out and showed Seamus an ornate black chest. 

Dean then opened the chest and revealed the butt plug. 

"Get in!" Seamus cheered, whispering. 

Dean lifted up Harry's covers and pulled down his pyjamas. 

"God look at that bum" Seamus rubbed his hands together, menacingly.

Dean placed the sex toy in Harry's ass and pushed it into the hole. Harry shuffled in his sleep but did nothing much.

"Okay, we need to make sure he sees us as soon as he is awake." Dean whispered.

" OI POTTER!" Seamus shouted, this prompted harry to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

Harry grabbed his glasses and fumbled with them, placing them onto his face. 

"Oh hey guys...." Harry's face evolved from shock into desiring.

Dean excitedly hit Seamuss arm. 

"Anything you want harry?" Dean asked.

"I want you both to fuck me, right now," harry took off his shirt and shrugged off his pyjamas.

"How about you start by sucking my cock," Seamus suggested in his Irish accent. 

Harry crawled over the bed, his eyes filled with desire, then he grabbed Seamus crotch, making him moan, and tugged down his underwear. 

Seamus' seven inch cock sprung from his pants, and was too tempting to harry to not suck. 

Harry wrapped his fingers around the cock and started jerking it lightly. 

He then licked the tip of the cock and swallowed the whole thing, deepthroating it, making Seamus pant.

Dean got up and moved round to Harry's back, smacking his ass with his huge black hands. 

Harry's moaned as he bobbed up and down on Seamus' cock. 

Seamus panted as Harry stroked his balls, and Dean continued to smack his ass. 

Seamus pulled harry up by his neck and collided with his mouth, locking their tongues in a kiss. Seamus spat into Harry's mouth before sloppily making out again. "Oi, Seamus, come round and eat this sluts ass with me," Dean beckoned, 

Seamus spat in Harry's mouth once more, then moved round to where dean was. Dean removed the butt plug and tossed it to the floor, before prying open Harry's cheeks and delving into it with his tongue. Harry moaned as Dean licked in and out of Harry's tight hole, as seamus leaned in and started kissing f his cheeks. 

Dean grabbed the back of Seamus head and they made out, and then both used their intertwining tongues to eat Harry's ass. The two worked together to lubricate Harry's hole for their cocks. 

The two ate Harry's ass, as harry moaned and pushed his ass back into their mouths. 

Dean stood up as Seamus licked his own finger and pushed it into Harry's ass. Dean shrugged off his pyjamas and moved round to the bed where Harry's head was, harry looked up st Dean's 8 inch cock in awe, and opened his mouth ready. Seamus was now up to two fingers, prying them open to stretch Harry's tight hole. Harry moaned as he gagged on Dean's cock. Dean grabbed Harry's hair and pushed him down on the cock, as Seamus straightened his cock up with Harry's ass. He pushed his cock slowly into harry, making him moan loudly. 

Seamus began to thrust faster, and soon enough, His pelvis was smacking off Harry's ass. Seamus grabbed Harry's bum as he shoved his dick against his prostate, and every so often would slap the cheeks until they were red. 

Harry's sucks on Dean's cock grew faster, and dean leaned over and kissed Seamus, sloppily adding to the slaps of Seamus against harry, and the wet sounds of Harry's blowing dean.

"Ready to swap, mate?" Seamus asked.

Dean eagerly pulled harry off of his dick, and Seamus pulled out. 

Harry then lay on his back on the bed, dean standing over him, then lifted Harry's legs up and aligned his cock up with Harry's hole. 

Seamus moved to the side of the bed and harry turned his head sideways, beginning to suck the cock. Dean's cock was thicker than that  of Seamus, so it stretched Harry out more, meaning he was moaning more from pain and pleasure.

Dean was quicker than seamus, and his balls were smacking off of Harry's ass, creating a loud ricochet 

Dean leaned down and kissed harry, intertwining their tongues as he fucked harry. Seamus crouched to harry level and also joined in. The three of their tongues contacted and battled for dominance. Dean thrusted hard into Harry's ass, as the three of them sloppily made out. Dean wrapped his fingers around Harry's neck and gently choked him as they fucked.

" shit, I'm gonna cum" dean warned harry, he pulled out and harry kneeled down on the floor. 

Dean and Seamus stood over him, jerking themselves. Harry jerked himself with one hand, seamus with the other, and sucked Dean's dick. He changed between the two before they grabbed their own cocks. 

The three of them quickened their strokes before both Seamus and dean came all over Harry's face and chest. Harry came all over the floor in one of his most intense cumshots ever. Dean and Seamus both collapsed in a heap, as the three of them embraced each other, exchanging a kiss with harry, who's mouth was full of their own semen. 

The three kissed each other, tasting their own cum, before deciding to get showered and ready for lessons.

 

**Comment who you want harry to fuck next!! I hope you liked this chapter, which was a hit awkward for me because I've met the actor of Seamus in real life lol**

 

 


	4. Harry fucks Malfoy and Blaise/Harry fucks Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Blaise fuck Harry  
> Snape fucks harry

"So," Malfoy sneered, "I stole the poly juice potion from Snapes cabinet,"  
  
He was stood in a broom cupboard in a secluded corridor in Hogwarts, just off the third floor. Blaise Zabini was also stood by him. Blaise was tall, dark skinned, with high cheekbones and slanted eyes, where Draco was shorter, pale, with neat white hair combed backwards.  
  
"I managed to get Finnigan and Thomas' hair from their robes," Blaise whispered, "Are you sure this will work?"  
  
"Of course it'll work," Draco scowlled, "If what we heard is true, then Harry would be fine getting fucked by seamus and dean, then hell be fine fucking them again,"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Filthy blood traitors, all of them,"  
  
"Alright, pipe down there, apparently it felt amazing, and we get to fuck Harry Potter," Malfoy laughed, menacingly.  
  
"What was it they said about an enchanted butt plug?" Blaise slowly asked.  
  
"I dont know, I guess it made harry want to fuck them... but we dont have that and I'm sure potter wouldn't object to another fuck," Malfoy dismissed the question. "I also found that the password is Fortuna Major,"  
  
"We can get potter back here, then leave,"  
  
"Here, put Dean's hair in here," he held up one of the two bottles, "and Seamus' in here"  
  
He did so, and Blaise took Dean's, and malfoy took Seamus'.  
  
On the count of three, the two of them gulped down the drink, wincing as they did due to the disgusting taste.  
  
Blaise looked at malfoy, his blonde hair was turned browner, and shrinking, while his pale skin became riddled with freckles. His eyes got wider and his head rounded.  
  
Malfoy looked at blaise, his shaved hair growing rapidly and his head growing more rectangular.  
  
The two looked at each other. MalfoySeamus looked up at BlaiseDean. "That was bloody disgusting," MalfoySeamus scowled.  
  
***  
  
The two entered the common room, after checking that Seamus and dean were in lessons.  
  
They entered the dorm and Harry was sat on his bed, alone.  
  
"Oh, hey guys," Harry beamed.  
  
After a short pause harry mumbled, "Back for another session?"  
  
Malfoyseamus nodded eagerly.  
  
"Ah, got it." Harry nodded, "I'll find the butt plug... its alot easy to be confident with the curse on me," he delved under the bed and took the plug out.  
  
Harry yanked down his pants and inserted the plug, moaning as his hole was stretched.  
  
Both Blaisedean and malfoyseamus got hard. The sight of harry inserting the sex toy was so hot.  
  
"We were thinking of doing it in a broom cupboard," malfoyseamus suggested, in malfoys best Irish accent,  
  
"I dont care when we do it, I just want to get stuffed by your hot cocks."  
  
Blaisedean and malfoyseamus both glanced at each other.  
  
"We can act like ourselves and he won't even care," Blaise realised.  
  
"Let's go, potter," Malfoy confidently turned round, "Time is of the essence,"  
  
They forced harry up, pulling his trousers up and walking triumphantly through the common room.  
  
As they were walking down the stairs, Harry kept trying to kiss blaisedean and malfoyseamus, but they continued to push him away.  
  
Finally, they reached the broom cupboard again. The slammed the door shut and Blaise whispered, "Lumos."  
  
His wand lit up and he placed it on a shelf in the cupboard, providing weak lighting.  
  
"Now, potter, what do you want to do,"  
  
"I want to suck your cock..." Harry fell to his knees and Blaise and Malfoy released their cocks. Of course, they were dean and Seamus' cocks. Despite Seamus having a big 7 inch and dean having a pretty impressive 8 inch, draco also had an 8 inch and blaise had a 9 inch.  
  
Alas, Harry grabbed hold of the two cocks, and started pumping them up and down, much to his two enemies pleasure.  
Harry brought his mouth to malfoyseamus' cock and teased the head with his tongue. Malfoy moaned, hushed, trying to be quiet, as the light under the cupboard door showed footsteps walking past.

Harry moved onto blaisedean, fitting the whole member in his mouth and bobbing up and down. Harry reached the base of the dick, where Dean's trimmed pubes tickled his nose.

Blaise shrugged of his underwear and maneuvered his cock into Harry's mouth. 

 Malfoy grabbed harry by the head and pushed him back onto his own cock, harry gagged on malfoyseamus' cock and came up for air. 

"Yeah, suck my fucking cock, Potter," malfoyseamus smirked, pushing Harry's head further down his cock.

Blaisedean looked down on harry, "Take off your clothes, slut." 

Harry removed his clothes, still on the floor of cupboard, while malfoyseamus and blaisedean removed their clothes. 

Blaisedean grabbed harry by the sides of his head and forced his head onto his nipples, where harry swirled his tongue around them. Malfoyseamus started jerking himself, as blaisedean brought Harry's head up further and spat in his mouth.

"I'm gonna eat your fucking ass," Malfoyseamus decided.

Blaise lifted harry up, and he put his hands on the shelves on one side of the cupboard, and his legs either side of Malfoy, so his hairy asshole lined up with Dracos face. Blaise carefully removed the butt plug and tossed it to the floor. Malfoyseamus brought his mouth to Harry's hole and spat in it, before rubbing the spit in with his tongue. Blaise firmly grabbed his ass then slapped it, hard.

Harry winced and moaned a little.

"No,no," blaisedean whispered, " we can't be caught," he held his hand over Harry's mouth as draco teased the hole, pushing his tongue inside of the ass and swirling it around. Blaisedean slapped the ass again, and harry screamed under blaisedeans hand. 

Malfoy delved into Harry's ass, lubricating the hole for their dicks. 

Draco lifted harry by his waist and let him stand on the floor. 

With his hands either side of draco, blaisedean lined his cock up with Harry's hole. 

Blaise inserted dean's 8 inch cock into Harry's ass, smacking it with Dean's hand on the way in. 

Harry began to suck malfoys cock, but malfoy looked up and noticed that Blaine's high cheekbones had grown back on Dean's face. Draco felt his own face morph back to normal... and his dick get bigger.

Dean was balls deep in harry when the transformation happened... Dean's 8 inch cock grew to braises thick 9 inch cock, stretching Harry's hole to make him scream in pleasure.

Malfoy didn't care and pulled harry up to meet his pale lips, harshly kissing the boy who lived while blaise pounded him from the back.

"This corridor is closed," they heard a voice say in the background, probably a teacher at the end of the corridor kicking some first years out. Better for them, now they could make as much noise as they want. 

Draco continued to get sucked off by harry, who was being slammed into by blaise. 

The slapping off blaises pelvis against Harry's ass and the three boys moans created a cacophony of noise.

The door swung open.

All three boys turned to see snape stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips and his eyebrow raised.

"Shit," blaise pulled out of harry and grabbed his clothes, fleeing down the hall.

Draco and harry stared at snape, frozen.

"I suspect you should follow you peer, malfoy," snape sneered, "I doubt you will tell your father about  _this_ ,"

Draco grabbed his clothes and walked down the hall, hiding behind a pillar where he could see snape and harry clearly. 

Snape looked down a the butt plug on the floor.

Harry turned and showcased his ass to the black haired professor.

"I wont tell if you wont," harry grinned.

Snape checked both directions of the hallway, and didn't see malfoy hiding with blueballs.

"You're lucky I closed this corridor, potter," 

Snape removed his robe to reveal his black uniform underneath. He unzipped his trousers to reveal his large cock. Masked in neatly trimmed black pubes. 

Harry got to his knees and began to suck, bobbing his head up and down on the 8.5 inch cock. 

Malfoy dropped his clothes and started to jerk his dick, seeing harry get fucked by snape was somehow hotter than seeing blaise fuck harry.

Snape moaned as he pulled Harry's hair and pushed his head all the way down his cock, making him gag. 

He pulled harry up, "you've lubricated my cock, potter, now you know what to do next,"

Harry turned round, revealing his already wet hole, he pushed back onto snape, whose breathing became heavy.

Harry backed up against snape, snape now leaning against the wall, his arm around d Harry's chest. 

Harry kept pushing his ass back in thrusts, making both of them moan. Malfoy kept getting close to climaxing, but having to slow down so he could sync it. 

Harry leaned forwards and pushed his ass further onto snapes dick, who pulled Harry's hair. 

"You have..." Snape panted between thrusts, "your mothers.... eyes," 

Snape sped up, closing his eyes and obviously thinking of Harry's mum, then came, in Harry's ass.

Harry came, and it shot onto the floor. 

Malfoy also came, into his hands and onto the floor. He wiped his hands with a tissue from his pocket and rushed away, gleefully.

Snape pulled out of harry and zipped his trousers up, replacing his robe and looking at harry.

He pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess, before leaving the corridor with harry, full of cum and naked, lying in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comment who you want to see harry fuck next?


	5. Harry fucks Hagrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron confesses fucking harry to hagrid. Hagrid likes the idea.

Harry had a free period, which, normally wouldve been great, but all of his friends were studying or in lesson. Harry sat on his bed in the dorm and glanced over at the empty beds, sighing at his loneliness. God. It had been a whole fortnight since snape fucked him in that corridor, and God it still made him hard. Harry never would've been turned on by SNAPE of all people! But for some reason, the thrill of getting fucked by a teacher... even snape.. was so fucking hot to him. But he wondered how malfoy, blaise and snape all knew to fuck him. He thought back to fucking Seamus and dean. Did Ron tell them? Then maybe draco heard from them... who else had Ron told?

Probably not Hermione, let's be honest. Harry reckoned the twins found out one way or another. Now that harry considered it... getting fucked by the twins sounded pretty hot, but he needed the butt plug for confidence. 

Anyway, the twins had left Hogwarts at this point, and he wouldn't see them till the next break. Who else could Ron have told? Hagrid? He visits hagrid regularly, they all did, so he wouldn't be surprised if Ron let slip about their incident. 

Harry imagined hagrids huge dick... half giant? That cock must be huge. He wondered if the butt plugs curse would make him care about the pain. Only one way to find out!

Harry stored the butt plug in the inside of his jacket, and trekked down to Hagrids hut.

"Hiya, 'Arry!" Hagrid greeted harry, who was apparently leaving to venture into the forbidden forest.

"Hi hagrid,"

"I wus just about to go into the forest for an errand, care ta' join me?" Hagrid grunted happily. 

"Course. I dont have lessons until later," harry shoved his hands in his pocket and walked beside hagrid as they walked Into the forbidden forest.

They walked and discussed everyone and everything that had been happening. Missing out the hardcore anal though. 

"So, er, Ron told me about yer incident," Hagrid confessed.

"Yep. What do you think?" Harry confidently asked.

"Good fer you. Getting yerself out there," Hagrid beamed, " well. We are here, you look the left and I'll look the right. We are looking for a silver mushroom." Harry jogged to the left, behind a pretty big tree. He heard hagrid stomp away.

He took the buttplug out of his pocket and pulled down his trousers, he stripped off completely naked and bent over, sucking on the butt plug and then inserting it into his hole. He silently panted as the spell kicked in. He imagined Hagrids cock and it turned him on, he got hard and slowly started tugging his dick while walking out from behind the tree.

He proceeded to walk hagrids route, in Hope's of finding him.

He walked for a few moments, before hearing some panting. The breathing was heavy and hoarse. Hagrid? Was he in trouble? He hoped not, harry was completely naked, his hard cock pointing to the sky.

Harry slowly approached the tree which the sounds came from, as he peered round the side of the tree, he saw Hagrid. Hagrid was sitting on a tree route, and his trousers were at his knees. He was jerking his huge and hairy cock with one hand, massaging his nipple with the other, and closing his eyes, moaning.

"Oh Harry... fuck.." Hagrid grunted, hushed.

Harry crept forward, Hagrid was still closing his eyes.

Harry examined the cock. Wow. That had to be about 12 inches. 

Harry went to his knees, Hagrid still had his eyes closed. He slowly moved his head towards the cock and licked the tip lightly. "Ohhhhh..." Hagrid moaned, opening his eyes and seeing Harry on his knees in front of him.

"'ARRY!" Hagrid cried.

"Shhhh" Harry whispered, opening his mouth wide and slipping the tip between his lips.

"Oh bloody hell," Hagrid whispered in pleasure.

"Did Ron tell you about  _this_?" Harry said, massaging his huge balls with one hand and jerking hagrids cock with the other.

"Ye, he told me exactly ow you like it," hagrid pushed Harry's head down on the cock, getting about 6 inches down, before Harry gagged and lifted his head up.

"Turn yer ass round to me, boy" Harry did what he was told. 

Hagrid carefully removed the butt plug and tossed it to the side. He took one of his huge sausage fingers and sucked on it, before teasing Harry's hole and pushing it in.

Harry moaned and grabbed on to the tree for support. Hagrid worked his finger in and out of the hole, before inserting a second one. 

"Oh HAGRID!" Harry panted and the wide fingers massaged his prostate.

Hagrid carefully thrusted his fingers in and out of Harry's ass, who was scrunching his face up in pleasure and pain. 

Hagrid kept touching his cock as he entered a third finger in harry, who was panting in a high pitch and moaning.

"Come on Arry, ride me," harry turned round and looked at hagrid, who was still sat on the tree stump. 

He pulled his legs around hagrids and hagrid moved his dick to touch his sensitive hole. Harry sat, letting the cock push through the hole gently, pulling it open and entering him. 

Hagrid roared as harry got further down the cock. Harry couldn't make a noise, it hurt and felt so good. He rode hagrid like a broomstick, bobbing up and down on the dick and leaning on him for support. 

Hagrid had obviously been very lonely for a long time, as, soon after they started, hagrid panted harder, "Arry am gonna finish," 

Harry hopped off the dick, disappointed at the quick finished, as Hagrid came all over Harry's face. He moaned loudly, thundering through the forest, before quickly zipping his trousers up. 

"I should av done that arry." Hagrid regretfully hurried off back to his cabin. 

Annoyed at Hagrids quick finish, Harry cleaned the cum off his face and headed back to his castle.

Back at the castle, harry hurried into his dorm, and realised, he left the enchanted butt plug behind.

He rushed back to the forest, sprinting at the top of his capability to find it, he returned to the thick tree root where he fucked hagrid, but the butt plug was nowhere in sight, trailing away from the scene were a set off footprints, that were not big enough to be hagrids, and were not Harry's shoes. Someone had the butt plug. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you want Harry to fuck or get fucked by next


	6. Harry fucks Tom riddle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry dreams of a memory between Tom riddle and his friend

After Harry's incident with the missing butt plug, he realised that there was no Hope's finding it now. Plus, he had missed dinner due to his stupidity and hopelessness. Now, he lay in his dorm. Om the surface, harry worried that someone would use the butt plug on him in his sleep, but deep done, he wanted them to.

Harry managed to drift away to sleep......

Harry was walking down a corridor. He was holding some books that didn't seem to belong to him, and everywhere seemed paler than usual. This was Hogwarts, but apparently much earlier, say fifty years.

Harry knew he was in slytherin. He didn't know how he knew, as the monochromatic nature of the colours washed out any colour on his tie, but he just knew.

Also, he didn't feel like himself at all. Whoever's body this was was taller, sleeker, and.... apparently had a bigger cock than harry.

This mystery body took him to his common room. In the dungeon.

Harry confidently strides towards his dorm, which was alot like gryffindors dorm. It was five beds surrounding a heater, but with green covers instead of red.

The dorm was empty, except for one bed. On it, was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry didn't feel the fear or dread he would usually feel. But he did feel a slight ache where his scar was, despite the body not sharing a scar.

 "Hello, Avery," Tom noted, looking in a familiar black chest on his lap.

"Hi Tom, what's that you got there?" Harry found himself sneering.

"Its an enchanted sex toy. I found the sex toy and dipped it into love potion, as an experiment,"

"Oh Tom, you're always finding new ways to curse and enchant things," harry laughed.

"Yes. But I need to test it on someone," Tom said, suggestively.

"You're a very attractive young lad, tom. Any girl would be willing to," Avery shrugged.

"Yes,.. indeed." 

"Well, goodnight Tom, I have an early start tomorrow," Harry quickly got changed and went into bed. 

His vision went black, but before he knew it, the body he was in woke up again. 

"Urgh... what's that?" Harry felt something familiar in his rear.

"Tom?" Harry looked round and saw Tom standing over him.

He suddenly realised that Tom had inserted the cursed butt plug into his ass while he slept, then woke him up.

Harry felt a familiar sensation, and suddenly craved Tom's cock.

He hadnt thought about how attractive Tom had been before now. 

His black, messy dishevelled hair, and strongly defined cheekbones and jawline. His piercing eyes.

"Tom, I want you to shag me," harry whispered.

"Really?" Tom smirked, crossing his arms.

"Please, do me right here," harry pulled off his pale green pyjamas, now comp,merely nude infront of Tom. He lurched forward to kiss tom, and their kils collided, Tom's tongue pushing hard against Harry's. They took a brief break for harry to pull off Tom's top, revealing  some surprisingly defined abs. 

The two wrapped their arms around one another and snogged.

Tom grabbed harry by the top of the head and pushed him into kissing Tom's neck. Harry licked and teased Tom's neck, who let out some silent moans. 

Tom kept pushed him down, now sucking and licking around Tom's nipples.

Now shoved to his knees, and stroked Tom's bulge through his bottoms, then yanked them to the ground, where his 8 inch cock sprang into Harry's face.

Harry began pumping the cock with his hands, jerking it slowly and twisting his hands slightly, Making Tom moan once more. 

Avery/harry wrapped his lips around Tom's cock and began teasing the tip with his tongue. Tom then forced Harry's mouth around the cock, and he began to suck, slowly at first and then quick. 

"Avery, you slut," Tom panted as harry sucked hard on his cock. 

Tom pulled harry up and grabbed his ass as they kissed once more. 

Tom  pulled harry close by his ass and whispered into his ear, "I want to fuck your little hole, slut," before pushing him onto the bed. 

Tom lay down on another bed and began pulling on his dick. 

Harry walked over and positioned himself, his ass near Tom's face. 

Tom removed the butt plug and politely placed it beside him, before sticking his tongue out and rimmimg harry.

Out of all the people harry had slept with in the passed weeks, nobody had rimmed him like Tom. That experienced tongue maneuvered it's way around Harry's ass as if it had been there a hundred times. 

As Tom ventured deeper into harry hole, harry bent forward and began to suck his cock again, a twist on the 69 harry had jerked to many times before.

Tom pushed harry off of his face, before commanding him to sit on his dick, cowgirl positioning. 

Harry faced Tom, who lied back with his arms casually tucked behind his head, his black haired arm pits revealed. His hole met up with Tom's dick, and he pushed down on it slightly, moaning at the feel. The dick stretched his hole and pushed softly against his prostate, before Harry fell to the base of the dick, now rested on Tom's pelvis. Harry started to rise and fall, rhythmically, making Tom and harry both begin moaning loudly. 

Tom sat up and grabbed Harry's back, embracing each other as harry rode Tom. Tom's softly trimmed pubes brushed against Harry's cheeks as his bounced up and down on the dick. 

Tom forcefully kissed harry, their tongue intertwining to create a perfect ensemble of pleasure. Tom's thrusting became slightly slower as he panted that he was going to cum. Harry moved to get off of the dick, but Tom wouldn't let him. The thrusts became faster and harry was soon filmed with a warm sensation, as Tom moaned and panted loudly. 

Harry also came without touching himself, onto Tom's chest. 

Harry raised off the dick before Tom pushed his head onto his own cum, forcing him to lick Tom's chest clean. 

"You were better than I thought, avery," Tom admitted, before quickly getting g changed and leaving harry with a cum soaked hole. 

Harry quickly awoke in his bed in his dorm, his scar painfully aching. Was that a memory from Voldemort? Did Voldemort invent the enchanted butt plug that harry used? 

Harry now realised his hole was full of the butt plug, and realised he wasn't alone in the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you want the next person to be!


	7. Harry fucks Crabbe and Goyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crabbe and Goyle fuck Harry

Harry fumbled around with his glasses, trying to make out who was in the room with him.

It was crabbe and goyle. He could tell from the two awkward trolls stood in the corner of the room. 

But suddenly, the enchantment from the inserted butt plug kicked in. And he was lustrous for the two oafs.

"See! Told you itd work," Crabbe smirked.

"Well I found out the password to the common room so he sucks my cock first, aight" Goyle leered forward.

Goyle was admittedly the more attractive of the two. But that didn't mean he was attractive. He was the bad and crabbe was the worse. 

Harry threw the covers off to reveal Harry's already naked body. 

Crabbe pitched a tent in his robes, which harry noticed. "Aw Goyle.. I want to cum on his ass, Goyle!" Crabbe pleaded.

" wait a fuckin moment!" Goyle snapped, goyle took off his trousers and revealed his six inch dick. Not the biggest hed seen but it was thick. Harry leaned forward, seductively, and worked the cock with his hands, he slowly teased the dick before sucking on the head. 

Crabbe anxiously undressed himself, taking off his robes and his trousers underneath. Crabbe had a thicker but smaller cock. And harry wondered what it would be like to take in his ass.

Harry teased goyles balls with his tongue, before working on the cock once more. 

Crabbe eventually moved over and removed the butt plug, before slapping Harry's ass hard. 

Harry moaned loudly, hed done this a thousand times before, but the knowledge that this was probably one of their first sexual encounters turned him on a little. Harry leaned while sucking goyles cock, purposely sticking his ass out to tease crabbes arousal.

Crabbe seemed distressed and began jerking himself. 

Harry grabbed goyles ass while he sucked his cock, then brought one finger to his mouth and sucked on it.  Then, when his mouth returned on goyles dick, harr wiggled his finger into goyles hole, which made him moan in pleasure. 

Crabbe decided he couldn't wait, and slapped Harry's ass again, "Goyle it's my turn!" 

Goyle rolled his eyes and pulled his dick from Harry's mouth. Crabbe quickly stood infront of harry and pushed his head onto the cock, his untamed pubic Bush tickling his nose as he sucked.

Crabbe panted harder and harder as harry sucked further down his cock. Goyle had moved round to the back of harry now, and stuck his dry finger into his hole. 

Harry moaned at the friction between the hole and the finger, as goyle swiftly inserted another, and began to expand the hole. Harry knew the drill. Hed done this plenty of times, but goyles inexperience and eagerness just to shove his dick in harry made Harry's cock go fully hard.

As if goyle couldn't wait any longer, harry felt his 6 inch fat cock push slowly against Harry's seemingly dry hole.

"Wait, theres no lube," harry said, but it was a tad too late, goyle shoved his dick inside of harry, the friction of the colliding skin causing them both to moan. 

Crabbe laid down on the bed under harry, who's mouth was locked into his cock, and crabbes was locked onto Harry's, 

Crabbe began to suck Harry's cock. For an inexperienced cocksucke who was trying his best, crabbe was doing horrible. 

But goyle ramming Harry's hole distracted him from the 69 going on. Goyles pelvis slammed against Harry's cheeks, as his face grew red with effort and the vein in his head became prominent. 

"You fucking cocksucking slut!" Goyle cried out as he pulled out quickly and came on Harry's reddening cheeks. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, as crabbe eagerly rushed behind harry. 

"Oh shit I'm already close," instead of fucking harry, he took the easy route and just jerked himself, touching his nipples with his free hand. 

Harry moved his ass towards crabbe as the white liquid sprayed onto Harry's cheeks, mixing his sperm with goyles and dripping down his leg. 

Harry was out of breath, and so were the two oafs beside him, who were exhaustedly getting changed again, staggering out of the room. 

Harry turned his head to the right and realised they'd left the plug behind. Harry groaned as he turned on his back, and then groaned again realising the cum will be all over the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Comment who you want harry to fuck now


	8. Harry fucks collin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides he should top for once

Harry had gone almost a month without being fucked. And the last time he was fucked was by CRABBE AND GOYLE of all people. He had been trying, for the past month to find someone who HE could fuck, as he was wondering what it was like having his dick thrusted into a tight hole. After fantasizing about fucking numerous people, he had suddenly seen a flash and realised Collin was taking pictures of a crowd of people having fun. At first harry rolled his eyes, Collin was so intrusive. But the, he saw out the corner of his eyes that Collin had the soundest bubble butt hed seen. 

Collin wasn't wearing robes, but instead the typical grey trousers, white shirt, grey jumper and gryffindor tie, but Collins pants were so tight around his ass that it made harry go hard at the thought of tapping it. 

Harry was positive that he wouldn't need his butt plug for this, at least not for Collin. He had to devise a plan. 

Harry's original plan was the same as his first plan with ginny: to lure Collin to the room of requirements to fuck him, but peeves swapped Harry's not for Ginny with Ron... so maybe it wouldn't work out.

But then harry remembered the upcoming quidditch practise. Collin would be there taking pictures, and after the practise harry could fuck Collin. ;

Friday was now here and practise was about to begin. he had the butt plug in his bag, ready for Collins tight tight ass after the practise.

Practise went well, harry caught the snitch in a training exercise and they'd all managed to defend or score with the quaffell at least once. 

Harry was getting changed now, and the rest of the group were almost ready, "just head up without me, guys, I fancy going on a wall after getting changed,"

The rest of the team departed, but harry knew Collin liked to get pictures of everyone leaving the tent. For some weird reason it was just what he liked to do.

He heard the familiar flash of Collins camera outside the tent and smiled to himself. 

Harry quickly undressed himself and took the butt plug from his bag.

He lied down on the bench and almost pushing the sex toy inside of his ass.

"Harry?!" He heard someone exclaim, sitting up and seeing Collin stood at the door of the tent. 

"Collin!" Harry paused.

"What were you doing..?" Collin asked, hesitantly.

Harry noticed that Collin was staring down at Harry's cock, that was fully erect with 7 inches.

"Like what you see?" Harry smiled, slowly jerking off himself. 

Collin stuttered a bit before harry noticed a bulge in Collins tight trousers.

Collin went bright red in his pale cheeks.

"Harry I dont know what to say," Collin anxiously exclaimed. 

"Dont say anything, just close the curtain of the tent and come over here." This felt good. As much as harry liked being submissive, being dominant was a nice change.

Collin did so and slowly walked over. 

"Hand me the camera, Collin," Harry calmly stated. Even without the buttplug, harry felt confident.

Collin held the camera forward and harry grabbed it, he looked through the lens and took a picture of Collin, who felt embarrassed. 

"Turn around, let me get a picture of that gorgeous ass," 

Collin turned around and lifted up the back of his jumper, so that his ass could be visible to the flashing camera. 

"Take off those trousers, collin" 

Collin slowly removed his trousers, revealing tight boxers that really showed off his butt. 

Harry took another photo before setting down the camera. 

"Do you want to do this, Collin?" 

Collin nodded, eagerly, and turned round, kissing harry forcefully.

For once, harry dominated the kiss, as Collin was gentle and soft with his tongue, and harry used the opportunity to be forceful.

Collin obviously didn't hate it, as he moaned as they kissed. 

Collin removed his shirt so now he was only wearing his tight boxers.

"Your ass is so fucking good. I can't wait to eat it," harry moaned Into Collins mouth.

Collin turned round and grinded on Harry's dick, who maneuvered his cock to slide up and down on the crack through the boxers. 

"You wanna suck my cock?" 

Collin immediately got to his knees, licking Harry's balls before fully devouring all 7 Inches.

Harry used the opportunity to take another picture, of Collin slowly sucking Harry's dick from above. 

Collin used his hands to pump along Harry's dick, and harry got a good view of Collins ass as he stuck it out behind him. 

"Ohh Collin..." harry moaned as Collin swirled his tongue around the head of the dick. Harry was impressed with Collins oral skills, which was demonstrated through the intensity of Harry's moans. 

"Collin I wanna eat your ass," harry requested. 

Collin got ready and turned around-- "I wanna eat your ass on the quidditch stands," 

The two of them climbed the stairs to one of the towers at the spectator area of the quidditch pitch.

Harry was naked and carrying Collins camera, Collin was wearing his underwear. 

It was windy up in the observation tower of the pitch, put Collin perched himself on one of the benches, removing his pants and showing harry his rounded ass.

Harry eagerly licked his lips and got to his knees, teasing the tight hole with his tongue before ramming it into the hole, sucking on his cheeks and kissing his taint. 

Collin screamed in pleasure, obviously just happy he could make noises without being judged.

Harry inserted a finger, having the stretch the tight hole for Harry's cock. 

Harry kept feasting on Collins ass, raising up the camera and taking a selfie of his face buried deep inside Collins ass.

"Fuck me, harry! I can't wait for your dick anymore" 

At collins request, harry raised up, pushing the head of his cock into collins ass, smacking his hand on Collins hand in the process. 

"Oh,.. OHH OHHH!" Collin moaned as harry buried his cock deeper and deeper into his ass.

Harry flipped Collin over before pushing in further, now in a missionary position. The two kissed once more as Harry's thrusts grew faster and harder. 

Harry used his free hand to jerk Collin off, who panted harder and harder as they continued. 

After a few moments of immense pleasure, Collin screaming in ecstacy, Collin came all of his chest and face, so intensely it was caught in his own quiff and blond hair. 

Collin became silent except for his heavy breathing. Harry picked up the speed and grabbed Collin by the arms, holding them back before pulling out and moving, so that he was sat on Collins chest.

Harry jerked himself, cumming directly onto Collins face.

Collin opened his mouth and swallowed most of the cum Harry's squirted onto him. 

"Harry that was amazing!" Collin admitted.

"Yes, it was, really wasn't it?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about harry topping, comment who you hand him to fuck or get fucked by next


	9. Cormac fucks Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormac fucks harry

Collin had left harry, who was getting showered in the quidditch tents after he had fucked Collin. Harry felt pretty good about topping, but he knew he preferred to be on the bottom.   
  
Regardless, harry had put the butt plug in his bag, as he hasn't needed it. But what harry didn't know, was that he had had an audience when he had fucked Collin in the quidditch stands - Cormac.  
  
Cormac had been sat in the stands watching practise, as he had lost the position of keeper to Ron, but still liked to watch it. He had even taken a picture of the two fucking, to perhaps use as blackmail against harry in the future.  
  
But when harry had looked down from the stands after he had plowed Collin, he could not see anyone in the stands, so proceeded to get a shower in the changing rooms.   
  
The warm water rushed down Harry's naked body, which was visible from outside the stall, as he had not bothered to close the door behind him.   
  
Harry had put his glasses to the side while he washed, using the bar of soap to scrub his ass, ready for the next pounding.   
  
Harry heard movement behind him.   
  
He turned around, his vision blurry, and could see a figure stood in the changing rooms.   
  
"Hello?" Harry asked, slowly moving forward, and grabbing a towel to cover himself with.  
  
"You're not going to be needing that,"  
  
The figure said.  
  
"Cormac?" Harry stopped moving forward.  
  
" I saw your little incident with Collin up in the stands," Cormac swaggered forward, confidently, "I even got a picture."  
  
"And what about it?" Harry crossed his arms.  
  
"The captain of the quidditch team, fucking a younger student in the stands of the quidditch pitch?" Cormac scoffed, "you could get in some serious trouble,"  
  
"What do you want, mclaggen," harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I want to fuck that ass I've been hearing so much about,"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I hear dean, Seamus and weasley discussing how good your hole feels, and I got a good look at that ass when you're in the shower. I wasnt disappointed."   
  
Harry scowled, he admitted that cormac was attractive, but he was also a dickhead.  
  
"Okay. When do you want to meet up, I have a free tomorrow, I can meet you somewhere," harry shrugged, annoyed, but not wanting to be exposed.  
  
"Meet up?" Cormac laughed, "I want to fuck you right here, now. Teach you a lesson for not letting me have another shot at the keeper position,"   
  
"Cmon, cormac, I'm worn out from pounding Collin,"   
  
Cormac walked forward, rapidly, pushing harry backwards into the shower, against the wall, causing him to drop his towel.   
  
Cormac roughly kissed harry, who stopped trying to resist and let cormac dominate him. Cormac had his hand at Harry's throat as their lips collided. Harry grew hard. Cormac had such soft lips.. and his tongue seemed to be working magic in Harry's mouth.   
  
They stopped for breath. "You could get any girl in the school. Why do you want to fuck me?" Harry panted.  
  
"I want a little gay slut for a change," cormac continue to kiss harry.   
  
"I-im not gay," harry objected.   
  
"Whatever, Shut up and suck my dick." Cormac took his shirt off and revealed stone hard abs. His chest was tan and his abs were carved in stone. He had some prominent nipples which stood out in the tan of the great of his chest   
  
Harry couldn't resist and started kissing cormacs pecks. He licked the tips of his nipples and made out with his abs.   
  
"I said suck my dick," cormac grunted, pushing harry to his knees - the showerhead still covering the two in water.   
  
Harry released cormacs cock from its confines, and it sprung out - the 8 inch uncut penis presenting itself to harry.  
  
Harry looked up at cormac, who was pushing his hair back as the shower water hit his face - wow. He actually resembled a model in that moment.  
  
Harry wrapped his lips around the head and pushed his mouth down. The dick slowly pushing down his throat.   
  
Cormac moaned, apparently satisfied by harry.  
  
"Fuck... gay guys do it so much better than girls,.."  
  
Harry came up for air, "actually I'm not gay--"   
  
Cormac pushed his head back on his dick.   
  
"Harry give me a rimjob," cormac commanded, decisively.  
  
Harry licked his lips. The idea of a top wanting his ass eaten was somehow very arousing for harry, as cormac turned around and revealed his thick tanned ass, shaved and shining with the reflection of the water.  
  
GOD cormac had such a beautiful body.   
  
Harry buried his face into cormacs ass, who smiled in ecstacy as harry licks around his hole. Harry came up for air, and could hear cormac mumbling about how his girlfriend never did this for him.   
  
Harry resumed rimming the gorgeous fuckboy, as the water of the shower rinsed both of them clean.   
  
"Fuck me, cormac," 

Cormac didn't need to be told twice, he picked harry up, grabbing his throat to do so, and turned him around and against the shower wall. Harry's hands were either side of his head, and his ass was pushed out towards cormac.

Cormac dismantled the shower head and sprayed the water over Harry's ass, soaking his hole. He returned the showerhead and inserted one of his fingers into harry ass, with forcefulness and precision. 

Harry gasped as cormac swiftly added another finger, not giving harry much warning. 

Harry slammed his hand against the wall once more, as cormac bit his lip with the effort he was using to manoeuvre his finger around Harry's hole. 

Cormac grabbed his cock and teased Harry's hole, pushing the head in slightly and stretching it, as harry gasped again. 

Cormac shoved his dick into Harry's hole quickly, his hips moving forward with force. Cormac thrusts were quicker - as he obviously had much more stamina to most the other people he had fucked. He smacked his hand off of Harry's cheeks, repeatedly until they grew pink. 

Cormac leaned forwards, his warm chest against Harry's back, as he reached forward and jerked harry off. The wanking and the thrusts of cormac were simultaneous and quick, making harry breathe heavier and louder.

The gryffindors thrusts grew even faster, his body smacking against harry creating a cacophony on noise in the changing tent. 

"I'm gonna cum," cormac warned, harry turned round and held both of their cocks in one hand, the skin of cormacs cock warning Harry's dick as he began to jerk them off with the same hand. 

Cormac looked harry in the eyes and kissed him once more, their heavy breath colliding and growing heavier before they both came. 

The sperm shot from both cocks, spraying all over the others pelvis, and swiftly being washed down by the shower. They continued  to kiss until both of them had run out of breath. 

"You sure you're not gay?" Cormac asked, smugly.

"Are you?" Harry replied, similarly as smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes  
> Comment who you want harry to fuck next


	10. Fred and George fuck harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George fuck harry

It was the festive season, so harry was spending time at the burrow. Ron was there, as was Ginny, the twins and bill, with his new fiance Fleur.   
  
Harry was staying in a room with Ron, and  few nights before Christmas, harry was laying in bed, trying to get to sleep.  
  
His glasses were off, so the dim view of the bedroom roof was blurred so it looked like a great brown mass. He looked over at Ron's silhouette in the darkness and could make out him lying facing away from him. Harry looked back at the roof and remembered Ron plowing him in the room of requirements. Despite it being weeks later, harry still used that memory to wank to, more than alot of his other encounters. For some reason Ron fucking him was the most enjoyable, and the thought of Ron bumming him got him hard.   
  
Speaking of which, his cock had become erect, but harry knew Ron wouldn't mind if hed seen harry get hard.  
  
Harry decided he would go to the bathroom and masturbate to the image of Ron fucking him, and decided he would tease his hole with the butt plug.   
  
He removed the butt plug from his case and snuck down the stairs and to the bathroom. He paused, however, halfway down the stairs, as he had heard the faint giggle of a man, he wasnt sure if this was real or simply a figment of his imagination, so he proceeded to the bathroom anyway.  
  
He stripped off completely nude and sat on the floor. He put the butt plug in his mouth and began to suck on it, lubricating it enough.  
  
He then laid on his back and maneuvered the sleek butt plug so that the tip of it touched his hole lightly.  
  
Harry then pushed the plug in, and moaned slightly as he did it. With his free hand, harry reached to his cock, already hard, and started pumping his hand up and down. Harry sped up and slowed down with regular intervals, slowly pushing the cursed sex toy in and out of his gaping hole.   
  
Slowly, he began to moan, closing his eyes and fantasizing about Ron, his huge 9 inch cock, pumping in and out of him.   
  
"Ron..." harry moaned, "daddy...." harry whimpered as he came close to cumming, but didn't.   
  
Suddenly, the loud and dramatic sound of apparation filled the room.   
  
Harry gasped loudly, dropping the butt plug and scrambling to see who had appeared.  
  
Fred and George stood next to the shower, leaning against the wall and smirking.  
  
They were also naked.   
  
" fred! George!" Harry gasped.   
  
"Hello, harry," fred beamed.  
  
"We saw you on the way to the toilet," George grinned, suspiciously.  
  
"We listened in and heard you moaning dear Ron's name," fred said, gleefully.  
  
"Yeah, he told us all about your little butt plug," George rocked back and forth.  
  
"Quite the chatter isn't he?" Harry sighed.   
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Fred raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Dont let us get in your way, carry on as you were, harry,"   
  
Harry reluctantly lied back again, pushing the butt plug slowly into his hole, moaning while he did it.   
  
He noticed that fred and George were starting to jerk off as well. They moved forwards, standing over harry as he pushed the butt plug into himself, and wanked.  
  
Then, the enchantment kicked in.  
Harry flipped himself round, dramatically, his face near the floor and his hole in the air, filled with the butt plug.   
  
"That's more like it," fred kneeled down and removed the butt plug, and moved forward, swiftly sticking his tongue in Harry's hole, and moved it round in a scooping formation.  
  
George, however, had moved round to Harry's and picked him up by the chin, George's face now making eye contact with harry, and the two began to kiss, as fred worked Harry's hole.   
  
Harry moaned at the pleasure of fred eating him out, but the sounds were muffled by Georges lips covering his. George then stood up, his dick now poking at Harry's face, 9 inches, just like Ron. Harry opened his mouth, willingly, and allowed George to begin to thrust his cock down Harry's throat.  
  
Harry bobbed his head up and down on the cock, reaching the bottom of the cock and gagging slightly, as he tickled the ballsack with his tongue. Harry came up for air and moaned, Fred's tongue licking from the top of Harry's crack to his taint and back up to his hole. 

"Fred...ohh.... fuck me.." harry panted, pleading.

"Not yet, harry, mate," fred grinned, moving round to Harry's head with George, "suck me off first," 

Harry did as he was told, opening his mouth with his tongue out and ready for Fred's dick. 

After getting to the bottom of the cock, Fred's neatly trimmed pubes bristling against Harry's nose, harry came up for air and saw George going around to Harry's back, holding his penis and rubbing it along Harry's crack. The tip of the dick bristled against Harry's hole, who closed his eyes from pleasure while sucking Fred's dick. 

George smirked again and pushed the head of his lubricated cock in. 

"What do you say we try a cowgirl position, harry?" George asked, removing his cock and rubbing Harry's hole with his finger.

"Anything you want.. " 

George lied on the floor, his cock sticking up and pointing to the wooden ceiling. Harry lined his hole up with George's cock and slowly slid down it. He could feel his hole widening and stretching as the head of the cock pushed the hole a little bit wider. 

Fred walked around and moved his head either side of Georges face. He slowly sat on George's face, who began to eat his twin brothers ass. 

Fred and harry embraced and made out, Georges dick in harry and his tongue in fred.

The triangle continued to fuck, harry bouncing up and down on Georges cock and George delving deeper into his brothers tight hole. 

George moaned slightly as he maneuvered his lips and tongue around Fred's hole, and harry bouncing to the base of his cock. 

Fred got off of George's face, and stood over harry, his cock once more lined up with Harry's head. 

Harry, panting from being plowed, complied and sucked on the cock. 

Harry continued to gag on the huge and thick cock, as he began to pleasure himself with his own hands. 

Fred kneeled down beside George's head, his cock hovering over his lips and presume dripping into them softly.

Harry leaned forward while still in the cowgirl position and sandwiched the cock between George's and his own lips. They both began to work on the dick as Harry's hole became worn out by George.

"I'm gonna cum." George said, matter of factly.

Harry got off of his cock, and the three knelt on the floor in a circle, one of their arms each around the other. They began to give hand jobs to one another, as their heads moved forward and their tongues collided between them.

The trio began working their cocks quicker, their breathing became heavier and their hearts pumping faster.

Harry had a tremendous cum shot, it shot onto Fred's chest as his ejaculation shot onto George's, and George's harry.

They continued to kiss, hugging and embracing their cum covered bodies until the twins wrapped things up.

" well this is more or less what I expected would happen," George shrugged, contempt with the outcome.

"Yep. Let's do this again sometime," the twins separated out of the room, leaving harry out of breath.

He washed himself off, picked up the butt plug after cleaning it, and returned to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want harry to fuck next?


	11. Bill and Charlie fuck harry

The next day, after Harry's encounter with fred and George, nothing had really changed. The fun dynamic between the twins and harry was the same, but occasionally George was smack harry on the ass when none was looking. Harry loved it.   
  
They were both leaving on the Sunday to return to Hogwarts, it was Thursday now.   
  
Bill and Charlie had arrived as well, and were apparently sharing a room near the top of the house.   
  
For a second, harry wondered if fred and George had told bill and Charlie about their encounter with harry, but then he dismissed it as a stupid thought.  
  
Bill and Charlie had went upstairs to have a lie down after their journey at about noon. The rest of the family, excluding harry, had decided to get some more food from the town nearby, leaving harry alone in the house with the sleeping brothers.  
  
Harry had went into him and Ron's bedroom and decided to have a good wank.   
  
He lay on his bed, metres from Ron's, and threw off his clothes, he laid down on the bed, propping up the pillows on the bed frame, and began to jerk off.  
  
As he lay back and moaned, fantasizing about Ron once more, he noticed a pair of underwear on the floor. Ir didn't belong to him, so it must belong to Ron. And from the looks of things, they were used.  
  
He picked them up and held the crotch to his face, inhaling Ron's musk and closing his eyes, jerking himself faster to the thought of his dick working itself in and out of his hole.  
  
"I guess what fred said was true then, ey Charlie?"   
  
A voice said.  
  
Harry jumped, once again he had been caught masturbating by a weasley.   
  
Bill and Charlie were stood by the door, fully clothed, unlike fred and George. Bill had his arm above his head and was leaning on the door frame, and Charlie was biting his lip with his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Uh-- what exactly did fred say," harry tucked the underwear behind him.  
  
"That you're a little slut for some weasley cock," Charlie smiled.  
  
"I--"  
  
"Dont try and hide it harry," Charlie slowly approached harry.  
  
He put his hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "we hear you like it rough,"   
  
The breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine, and his cock got harder again and the sensation.   
  
"Do you want us to fuck you harry?" Bill asked.  
  
Harry nodded silently.   
  
Bill removed his shirt and leaned against the doorframe again, showing his hairy armpits, tangled with ginger hair.   
  
Harry moved forward and kissed Charlie.  
  
charlie allowed Harry's tongue to enter his mouth, and shoved his tongue against it. He raised his hand and put it around Harry's neck as they made out, as harry reached down and slowly stroked Charlie's crotch. Charlie breathed heavily as bill climbed onto the bed and began to kiss Harry's neck. Harry brought Bill's head up to kiss him, as Charlie rubbed Harry's chest sensually. Charlie and bill then kissed, before the three exchanged a three way make out, their tongues slipping amongst one anothers.  
  
Charlie bit Harry's lip as bill began to go lower down harry's body, moving his kisses across his nipples and over to his crotch. Bill teased the shaft of Harry's cock with his tongue, before placing his soft lips over the head. He went down the shaft of the dick. Harry moaning into Charlie's mouth as he did so.   
  
Charlie held harry by the waist and flipped him onto his stomach, his back arched and his ass in the air. 

Bill laid underneath harry, continuing his blowjob, as Charlie sat on Bill's chest and went to town on that ass. 

Charlie held both hands on either cheek, prying the hole open for his curious tongue. 

Charlie licked from his taint to the bottom of his spine, and then moved back down to swirl his tongue around the hole.

"Charlie..! Oh God!" Harry closed his eyes and moaned, pushing his ass back onto Charlie's face. 

Charlie gripped his ass hard, his fingernails digging into Harry's fragile skin, before slapping the ass hard. Harder than Ron had. 

"fuck!" 

Bill shuffled out from underneath harry and moved round to his front at the front of the bed. 

He released his 8 inch cock from his pyjamas and pushed Harry's head onto it. 

"Mmph!" Harry muffled as he swallowed most of the cock. Harry began to work on the cock by moving his head up and down and teasing the shaft with his tongue. All while Charlie was eating his ass.

Without warning, Charlie rammed his dick into Harry's hole, stretching the ass wider and wider. Harry hadnt even noticed Charlie take his dick out! It felt around 8 inches, similar to bill. But Charlie was not gentle. He gripped Harry's ass hard and his face went red as he thrusted against Harry's cheeks. Charlie grunted as his pelvis violently slapped Harry's ass, as Bill thrusted the whole of his cock down harrys throat. 

"Call me daddy slut!" Charlie yelled as bill removed his cock for harry to breathe. 

"Fuck me daddy!!" Harry panted, his face red with pain and pleasure. 

Bill crouched down and spat into Harry's mouth, who swallowed obediently. 

"Daddy it feels so fucking good!" Harry screamed as Charlie continued his thrusts.

Bill looked harry in the eyes as he tenderly kissed his lips, their tongues exploring the depths of the others mouth. Bill swiftly moved around Harry's body, pulling Charlie from his ass, who rapidly came over to Harry's head. 

Bill moaned as he slipped the head of his cock into Harry's loose hole. 

Bill was thicker than Charlie, so it managed to stretch the ass a little bit more than Charlie's. 

Charlie presumed bills role and kissed harry, who was panting "Daddy" whenever they paused for breath. Charlie wrapped his fingers around Harry's neck and held it as bill made his triumphant thrusts. Charlie stood and met Harry's lips with the head of his cock. 

Bill leaned forward and met Charlie in the middle, where they kissed over their slut. 

The cacophony of orgasmic yells from the trio rang through the house, as Harry gave no warning and shot his cum over the bed sheets.

Charlie moved from Harry's blowjob to his ass, where bill was slowing his thrusts down.

Bill pulled out and put one arm around Charlie, the other jerking himself off. Charlie wrapped his arm around bill and used his remaining arm to wank as well.

The two jerked off quickly, until hot cum squirted onto Harry's ass cheeks and his hole. The two panted in unison as harry collapsed onto the bed.

"Not quite yet, harry," Ron said from the door, stood with fred, George and percy.

"We aren't done with you yet" 


End file.
